


summer heat

by loeylane



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Summer, Summer Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/loeylane
Summary: summer love had me a blastsummer love happened so fast





	summer heat

**Author's Note:**

> uH hey it's me long time no see right HAHAHA so it's hot and i keep thinking about a summer love i never had so yeah

the air was hot, humidity sticking to their skin like sugar. sweat beading on their foreheads dripping from their hair. there was no way to escape this summer heat. the occasional breeze blowing through the trees brushing the hair from their faces. they were floating. so in love. too in love to care about the heat radiating from the orb above only caring about the heat radiating in the pit of their stomach. the wooden deck beneath their feet splintering but smooth similar to their personalities. together they were better, better at living, better at love, better at giving. their hands tangled together as their feet padded across the dry wood beneath them. running into the water. the cool lake soothing them. immersing themselves into each other into the cool waves. hair slicked back dripping onto their necks. crinkles ghosting the corners of their eyes. snickers fill the empty air. trading their gummy smiles for closed lips pressed together. dipping beneath the surface stealing kisses and touches. summer heat slips away for a different summer treat. as their bodies twirl together dipping into one another. summer love fills their eyes. longing for the days to stay and not slip away. as they do every summer. stay this time summer love.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was short but thank you for reading mWah


End file.
